Your Body/Transcript
This is the transcript for Your Body. Transcript (A sparkle glitter transition to Captain Feathersword is getting ready to take his picture. But, the Wiggles did something very strange about their body parts.) Captain Feathersword: Avast now, me hearties. Don't move. Hoo-hoo! I'm gonna take a photograph! I'm gonna take a photograph! Hmm. They need to be closer together. (He looks through his picture, but something is not right.) Murray, your arm's sticking out too far. (He put Murray's elbow to get squeezed in tight.) (He is gonna look through his camera again. But something is still not right for his picture.) Oh, and, Anthony, you need to move your leg in. Anthony: (He pushed his leg lean forward, until it hurts.) Oh, ouch! I can't move it in unless I bend my knee, Captain. Captain Feathersword: Well, bend it, then. Bend it. (Anthony bend his knee.) Oh, and, Greg, your face is up too high. Greg: Okay, how about if I bend my neck and put my chin close to my chest? Like this. (He put his chin onto his chest.) Captain Feathersword: Good, good. Yes! But tilt your head up, so I can see your eyes. And smile! (Greg tilt his head up, while smile his face.) Ooh, perfect! Ooh! Jeff, um, your feet, your head, your hands are all in the picture, but I can't see your eyes. (Jeff snores.) Anthony: Captain, Jeff's asleep. Captain Feathersword: Oh, well, blow me down! (Anthony, Murray & Greg blow him down.) Oh, I've gotta stop saying that. Ow! (He gets up & looking through his camera to get ready his picture.) I'm gonna take a photograph! I'm gonna take a photograph! 1, 2, 3! (with Murray, Greg & Anthony.) WAKE UP, JEFF! Oh, hoo-hoo! (He is using a finger to flash, while the picture came out.) Ooh! I took a photograph! I took a photograph! (He laughs, while he's excited about his picture is finally taken.) Anthony: (He shake his leg, while waking up.) Captain, my leg seems to have fallen asleep. Wake up, leg! Greg: (He bent his neck, while waking up.) I think neck's fallen asleep. Wake up, neck! Murray: (He shake his elbow, while waking up.) My elbow's fallen asleep. Wake up, elbow! Greg: (He point to Jeff, while trying to wake him up.) 1... Murray: 2... Anthony: 3. (with Murray, Greg & Captain.) WAKE UP, JEFF! (They're all laughing, after Jeff blubbers & wakes up.) (Camera clicks to zoom in the picture transition to the Song: Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) (Live) A scene is filmed on December 7, 1998 at Sydney Entertainment Centre.) Greg: Alright, everybody, let's all get ready to point our fingers and we'll do the twist. Here we go! (singing) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: Everybody's twisting, Greg. Greg: (singing) Can you point fingers and do the twist? Anthony: We're all doing the twist! Wiggles: (singing) Now, we're gonna go up, then go down. Get back up and turn around. Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: What's next, Greg? Greg: (singing) Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Murray: Oh boy, that's hard. Greg: Yeah. (singing) Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Jeff: Shaky, shaky. Wiggles: (singing) Now, we're gonna go up, then go down. Get back up and turn around. Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Anthony: What's next, Greg? Greg: (singing) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Jeff: Pointy, pointy, pointy, pointy! Greg: (singing) Can you point fingers and do the twist? Anthony: Everybody's twisting, Greg! Wiggles: (singing) Now, we're gonna go up, then go down. Get back up and turn around. Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Greg: Cha-cha-cha! (Song ends & audience applaud) Give yourselves a big clap! That was great twisting, everyone! Well done. (Cut translates to Anthony in his cooking attire, while cooking some pasta. But except, Greg doesn't like broccoli.) Anthony: (He's holding a pot full of pasta & using his spoon to handed over on each bowls.) Some pasta, Murray? Murray: Mmm. Oh, yes, please. Thank you. Thanks. Anthony: Another one. And for you, Jeff? Jeff: Thank you, Anthony. Greg: May I have some pasta too, please? Anthony: You may! As soon as you eat your broccoli. Greg: But... I don't like broccoli. Anthony: Broccoli is a wonderful vegetable. It's filled with vitamins. Greg: I won't eat it. Anthony: I'm sorry. No broccoli, no pasta. Murray: Broccoli's good for you, Greg. It helps you to grow big and strong. Oh, this is great pasta, Anthony (He eats pasta.) Anthony: Thank you, Murray. Greg: I want some pasta too. Anthony: Broccoli, broccoli. (Greg shakes his head "no".) Jeff: Broccoli gives you strong muscles. (He is showing his right muscle, but it's not right.) Oops. Wrong arm. (He is showing his left muscle, but that's better.) There! See that muscle? Greg: I still won't eat my broccoli. Anthony: Then, no pasta for you. Murray: We need to eat vegetables every day, Greg. Greg: I want my pasta! Anthony: Broccoli is so wonderful. (He took his handful of broccoli & eats it.) Mmm. Delicious. It makes you feel strong and healthy. Greg: Well, if you like broccoli so much, you can have it all. Anthony: Mmm, no, I've had my broccoli. And it's make me feel so strong. (He is using some super powers strategies & weightlifting his bowl of pasta.) Have a look at this. Murray: (He took his handful of broccoli & eats it.) Broccoli makes me feel full of energy. I could run around all day. (He stands up, while running around their dinner table & sits back down in his seat.) Jeff: (He took his handful of broccoli & eats it.) Broccoli helps your muscles to grow. (He is using their arms to muscle pose.) Greg: Okay, I'll eat my broccoli. (He noticed something that broccoli is gone.) Hey, where's my broccoli?! The Other Wiggles: Oops. Anthony: (He is using his spoon to handed over Greg some pasta.) Care for some pasta? Greg: I want my broccoli! I want to be big and strong. (Bee transition to Wags & Dorothy are warming up with their exercises.) Dorothy: Foot, ankle, knee. That's one leg stretched. Foot, ankle, knee. That's two legs stretched. Ah, exercise keeps you fit, so your muscles can work properly. And a-one, two one, two. (She sighs.) It's very important to exercise properly by warming up your muscles. One, two. One, two. Wags: Ruff! Dorothy: Very good, Wags. Exercise that tail. Wags: Ruff! Ruff! Dorothy: (She's reciting, while warming up.) Exercise wall keep you fit. Di it when you stand or sit. Up and down and spin around. Run and jump and do the bump! (She giggles, after they've bumped each other.) Wags: (He laughs.) Dorothy: That's it, Wags. Very good. A fit body is a healthy body, and a healthy body won't be ill. Wags: Ruff! (A clock bell chimes.) Dorothy: (She looks at a clock to tell time to exercise.) Oh, hooray! It's time for our exercise show! Wags: (He barks, while grabbing his remote.) Dorothy: Are you ready, Wags? Wags: Ruff! Ruff! (Wags is using a remote to turn the TV on transition to the Song: Whenever I Hear This Music. A scene where Wags & Dorothy are still doing some exercises to have a dance with the Wiggles.) Greg: (singing) Whenever I hear this music Whenever I hear this song, I just can't stop dancing And you can dance along Nod your head up, and down Twirl your hands round and round Point one toe and then the other Or wiggle if you'd rather Whenever I hear this music Whenever I hear this song, I just can't stop dancing And you can dance along Turn your head from side to side Then wave your hands, wave up high Stamp your feet and stamp again Jump until the end Whenever I hear this music Whenever I hear this song, I just can't stop dancing And you can dance along (Cuts to Flora Door closing transition to Jeff & Greg are catching a ball, while Murray holding a book to ask the others if we didn't have our elbows.) Murray: Hmm. That's interesting. Greg & Jeff: What's interesting, Murray? Murray: Did you know that if we didn't have elbows... (He is pointing his elbow.) ..we wouldn't be able to scratch our hands? (Anthony, Jeff & Greg are reaching their arms up high.) Anthony: Gee... you're right, Murray. Greg: But we could scratch each other's heads. (He is scratching his head with Jeff.) (Magic hat transition to Greg holding a carrot cake as he feeds with his rabbit.) Greg: Yum, yum, yum. Try a little bit of this. Yeah, come on. (He smooches to come out of his hat.) Anthony: (He arrives while opening the fridge that the carrot cake is gone.) Where's my carrot cake? Greg: Shh! Anthony: What are you doing with my cake?! Greg: Well, I couldn't find any carrots. Anthony: Well, I used them to make the cake. Greg: Sorry. Come on. Breakfast. Anthony: You're not going to feed it to the rabbit? Greg: Don't worry. I'm not going to feed it to him. I'm just trying to coax him out. Anthony: Not with my cake! Greg: Don't worry. I'm not going to feed it to... (Anthony grabs the carrot cake, until he dropped to feed the rabbit inside his hat.) Oops. Anthony: The rabbit ate my cake! Greg: Oh, great. Now I'll never be able to pull him out. He'll be too heavy! (Train transition to the Song: Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes. A scene where Anthony, Murray and Jeff are on guitars and accordion, while Greg & Clare who is dressing up as an Irish dancer are in front of them.) Greg: (singing) Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes And eyes and ears and mouth and nose Head shoulders, knees and toes. (Anthony, Murray & Jeff leave on the left side.) Greg: All right. This time, we're not gonna sing head. We're just gonna point it without saying anything. Here we go. (Anthony, Murray & Jeff arrive back.) Greg: (singing) ____ Shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes ____ Shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes. And eyes and ears and mouth and nose. ____ Shoulders, knees and toes. (Anthony, Murray & Jeff leave on the right side.) Greg: Now this time we're not gonna say head or shoulders. We're just gonna point to our head and shoulders. Here we go. (Anthony, Murray & Jeff arrive back.) Greg: (singing) ___ _________ Knees and toes, knees and toes ____ _________ Knees and toes, knees and toes. And eyes and ears and mouth and nose ____ _________ Knees and toes (Anthony, Murray & Jeff leave on the left side.) Greg: Now this time, we're not gonna say head, shoulders or knees. We're just gonna point to those three things. Here we go. (Anthony, Murray & Jeff leave on the right side.) Greg: (singing) ____ _________ _____ ___ Toes, toes ____ _________ _____ ___ Toes, toes And eyes and ears and mouth and nose ____ _________ _____ ___ Toes. (Anthony, Murray & Jeff leave on the right side & arrive back.) Greg: Now this time we're not gonna say head. We're not gonna say shoulders. We're not gonna say knees. And we're not gonna say toes. We're not gonna say anything. We're just gonna point. Here we go. ____ _________ _____ ___ ____ _____ ___ ____ ____ _________ _____ ___ ____ _____ ___ ____ (singing) Eyes and ears and mouth and nose ____ _________ _____ ___ ____ ______ (Anthony, Murray & Jeff go around in a circle.) Greg: Now this time, we will say all those things. Let's say head, let's say shoulders, let's say knees and let's say toes. Here we go. (singing) Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes And eyes and ears and mouth and nose Head shoulders, knees and toes. (Clouds transition Greg ask Flora Door to tell a funny joke.) Flora: Knock, knock. Greg: Who's there? Flora: Ah! Greg: Ah-who? Flora: Ah-choo! (She laughs.) (Bones transition to Captain FEathersword is teaching Wags how to fetch.) Captain Feathersword: (He is holding instructions. He sighs, after closes.) Now, Wags, me hearty, I'm gonna teach you how to fetch. (He puts his instructions down.) Now, I'm gonna throw my feathersword, and you're gonna fetch it. "Fetch" is when you go and get my feathersword, and you bring it back. Okay? Ready? Here we go now. (He throw his feathersword. While, he asked to go get it.) Fetch! Fetch! My feathersword. There. There! There! There! Wags: (He refuses to fetch his feathersword.) Ruff! Why should I fetch his sword? I didn't throw it. Captain Feathersword: But look! Use your eyes! There! Wags: Ruff! Captain Feathersword: Oh, I see! You don't understand. Wags: Ruff! That's what he thinks. Captain Feathersword: I know. I'll show you. (He pretends to be a dog to fetch his feathersword.) There. See? Fetch. Now you understand, Wags, me hearty? Wags: (He give his feathersword back to Captain.) Ruff! Captain Feathersword: Oh, no, no, no, no! You don't hand it to me before you fetch it! Ready? Now. (He throw his feathersword. While, he asked to go get it.) Fetch! Wags: (He refuses to fetch his feathersword, while howling & leaves.) Captain Feathersword: Oh! Ooh, I'm gonna need a song to calm me down. (Captain Feathersword shows his pirate jacket to press his buttons transition to the Song: Move Your Arms Like Henry. A scene where the Wiggles & Henry start dancing in bubbles.) Henry: Breebop. Hi everybody! It's time to get your arms ready and have a dance with me, Henry the Octopus. Oh! Greg: (singing) Move your arms like Henry Move your arms like Henry Move your arms around, and around, and around, and around like Henry Shake your hands like Henry Henry: That's right Greg: (singing) Shake your hands like Henry Henry: That's great shaking Greg: (singing) Shake your hands around, and around, and around, and around like Henry Henry waves to you Henry waves to me He's got so many hands, he's waving all the time Move your arms like Henry Henry: Great moving Greg: (singing) Move your arms like Henry Henry: Yeah! Greg: (singing) Move your arms around, and around, and around, and around like Henry Henry: Oh. I'm having lots of fun. This is wonderful, wonderful dancing. Oh! Greg: (singing) Oh Henry waves to you Henry waves to me He's got so many hands, hes waving all the time Move your arms like Henry Henry: Keep waving Greg: (singing) Move your arms like Henry Henry: That's it, that's it Greg: (singing) Move your arms around, and around, and around, and around like Henry Henry: Oh, wonderful, wonderful dancing. Oh, yoop! (A seahorse transition to Captain acting like a dog to fetch his feathersword. But, Wags refuses to do it.) Captain Feathersword: (He throw his feathersword. While, he asked to go get it. When, he pretends to be a dog to fetch his feathersword.) There! You see, Wags, me hearty? Fetch! (He throw his feathersword. While, he pretends to be a dog to fetch his feathersword.) Wags: (to camera.) At least Captain Feathersword gets plenty of exercise. Captain Feathersword: There, you see, me four-legged friend? Fetch! (He pants, until he throws his feathersword & falls down.) Wags: (to camera that he doesn't believe this.) (Bones transition to cavemen days. A scene where the Caveman Anthony & Murray are trying to carrying a big rock.) Anthony: (in caveman voice, using his muscles.) Ugh! (He carried a big rock.) Unh! (Until, Caveman Greg & Jeff arrived.) (in caveman voice.) Oh, come on, come on. Pull, come on! Jeff: (in caveman voice, banging his chest.) Oh! (He carried a big rock.) Unh-wah! Anthony: (in caveman voice.) Aha! Haw! Murray: (in caveman voice, carrying a big rock.) Whoah! Anthony: (in caveman voice.) Aha! Haw! Ugh! Greg: (in caveman voice, carrying a big rock.) Whuhh! Anthony: (in caveman voice.) Uhh... Ugh! Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Oh, come on! Wiggles: (in caveman voice, carrying their big rock.) Whuhh! Whuhh! Anthony: (in caveman voice.) Ho, ho, ho, ho! Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Whu-oh! Wiggles: (in caveman voice, carrying their big rock.) Whuhh! Whuhh! Anthony: (in caveman voice.) Ohh! Uhh! Uhh! Wiggles: (in caveman voice, carrying their big rock in a pattern getting faster.) Unh! Haw! Unh! Haw! Unh! Haw! Unh! Haw! Unh! Haw! Unh! Haw! Unh! Haw! Unh! Haw! Unh! Haw! Unh! Haw! Unh! Haw! Greg: (in caveman voice, trying to carried a big rock. But the, it hurts.) Oh, ouch! Wiggles: (in caveman voice, carrying their big rock in a pattern getting hurt.) Ooh-ahh! Ooh-ahh! Ooh-ahh! Ooh-ahh! Greg: (in caveman voice, stubbing his toe.) Ooh, ooh, ooh! Ouch! Ohh-oh! (A big rock transition to Murray holding a book about they could run.) Murray: Did you know that if grass could run, cows would look more like tigers? Greg: I think I'll go and practice my magic. (He leaves.) Anthony: I think I'll go and enjoy my burger. (He leaves.) Jeff: I think I'll have a little nap. (He lays down to have a sleep.) Murray: It think I'll sit here and think. (Camera clicking transition to the Song: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (Live). A scene is filmed on December 7, 1998 at Sydney Entertainment Centre.) Greg: Well done! Arms up, everybody. Let's all sway from side to side and we'll sing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear". Here we go. (singing, while the backing vocals are doing their actions.) Everybody clap. (clap, clap, clap.) Everybody sing. Anthony: Really loud! All: (singing) La, la, la, la, laaaa! Greg: (singing) Bow to your partner. Anthony: Bow to your partner. Greg: (singing) And then you turn around. All: Yippee! Greg: (singing) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear. Wiggles: (singing) Bear's now asleep. (shh, shh, shh.) Bear's now asleep. (shh, shh, shh.) Greg: Arms up again, everybody! Let's all sway from side to side. That's the way. Ah, that's great. That's really good. (singing, while the backing vocals are doing their actions.) Everybody clap. (clap, clap, clap.) Everybody sing. Anthony: Really loud! All: (singing) La, la, la, la, laaaa! Greg: (singing) Bow to your partner. Anthony: Bow to your partner. Greg: (singing) And then you turn around. All: Yippee! Greg: (singing) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear. Wiggles: (singing) Bear's now asleep. (shh, shh, shh.) Bear's now asleep. (shh, shh, shh.) (4 colored sparkled rainbow transition to the Wiggles are waving goodbye to each other. As the Wiggly rainbow floats up to the end of this show.) Anthony: Bye-bye, everybody. Greg, Murray & Jeff: Bye-bye. Category:Transcripts Category:1999 Category:Finished Transcripts